Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces/Season 3
The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Twilight levitating the quills S3E01.png|Twilight should stop watching too much TV. The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Rarity holds Spike S3E2.png|Must not puke! Twilight speeding up S3E2.png|I should keep mah arms crossed Rainbow Dash being pulled down S3E2.png|Twilight! Applejack panic S3E2.png|Horseshoes! Oh Crap S3E02.png|Nope. Nope. Nope. Twilight ecstatic smile S3E2.png|Drugs! Too Many Pinkie Pies Pinkie popping her eyes out on Rarity S3E3.png|But I HAVE cake! Pinkie 'Gotta go!' S3E3.png|Bye Derpy Dash! Pinkie_big_gasp_2_S3E3.png|That is explainable. Pinkie_big_gasp_3_S3E3.png|Pinkie, is just being Pinkie. Pinkie tells herself to stop talking to herself S3E3.png|I'm not lying! Pinkie clone panicking S3E3.png|My jaw hurts.. Pinkie clone heavier breathing S3E3.png|'NO!' Pinkie derp S3E3.png|Yes ma'am! Clone_Pinkie_Pie_making_G3_face_S3E3.png|"(gasp) Not you again! I mean ME!" Pinkie checking if she's herself S3E3.png|Am I real? One Bad Apple Scootaloo fluttering across to the left S3E4.png|''"DIDNEY WORL!!"'' Babs covers her flank S3E04.png|Biggest eyes go to.....Babs Seed! Silver Spoon derping S3E4.png|Sliver Spoon, making a derp face. Silver Spoon derping 2 S3E4.png|Looks, like Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon both like to make derp faces. CMC scared of the movie S3E4.png|No not Scary Movies! Magic Duel Fluttershy even more worried S3E05.png|Blood...Blood everywhere. Trixie screams S3E05.png|Trixie, you´re the best at facial expressions Fluttershy extremely nervous S3E05.png|''She Needs help.'' Trixie jaw drop S3E05.png|''Le gasp!'' Snips and Snails surprised S3E05.png|Rainbow crash coming! Sleepless in Ponyville Scootaloo worried S3E6.png|AAAAAAHH! All tangled up S3E6.png|Cherry Berry, tied up with Shoeshine, making a derpy face. Sweetie Belle sad S3E6.png|You cannot grasp the true power of Sweetie Bells cuteness! Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo in shock S03E06.png|What do we see? Scootaloo bumping into log S3E6.png|Woah there Scoots! Scootaloo rolling log S3E6.png|Rollin, rollin, rollin. Scootaloo ouch S3E6.png|"The pain! It hurts! It makes me derp!" Scootaloo funny face S3E6.png|No caption. Scootaloo very scared S3E06.png|Ok, you're being scarier than the headless horse! Tired Scootaloo S3E6.png|You know. For KIDS! Scootaloo scared face S3E06.png|"Its behind me, isn't it?" Scootaloo almost about to fall asleep S3E06.png|"So...sleepy..." Scootaloo taking a tumble S3E6.png|You're kinda getting to close there, Scoots Wonderbolt Academy Pinkie makes RD go Derp S3E07.png|Such a strong hug Pinkie Pinkie's worried face S3E07.png|Somepony...HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!! Pinkie about to cry lq S3E7.png|So happy! Apple Family Reunion Apple Bloom cross eyed S3E8.png|Ah'm way too dizzy. Apple Bloom seeing stars S03E08.png|You don't look too good, Apple Bloom. Granny Smith derp dances S3E8.png|The derpy dance Spike at Your Service Spike dizzy S3E9.png|Spike, going derp. Rarity gag reflex S3E9.png|Ugh, what is that?! Rarity that's enough S3E9.png|She's gonna throw up! Rainbow Dash cross eyed dazed S3E9.png|Rainbow Dazed. Applejack and Spike smell timberwolf breath S03E09.png|Smells so bad, that your nostrils come out Keep Calm and Flutter On Discord fakes being scared S03E10.png|Oh no(!) I have been slain by...Donot Steel(!) Discord surprised S03E10.png|CAKE!! Just for Sidekicks Spike weird face S3E11.png|Spike looks like a gremlin Spike realizes that he is out of gems S03E11.Png|My cake! Euphoric Spike S3E11.png|Yay! Rarity & Rainbow Dash uh oh S3E11.png|WHAT!? Head Bonk S3E11.png|Tank just gave me a headache..... Spike feeling dizzy S3E11.png|My head pains. A very angry Spike S03E11.Png|Grrrrrrr.... Spike is it bad S3E11.png|Lets hurry! Spike they're coming S3E11.png|'Angel!!!!' Spike is out of gems again S03E11.png|My...my..gem Games Ponies Play How Bad could it be S3E12.png|I want cake NOW! Rarity there's no other way!! S3E12.png|"Im warning you Twilight Sparkle! One more step and I'll rip YOU TO PIECES!" Twilight nervous pout S03E12.png|"She NEEDS to sort out her priorities!" Pinkie Pie goofy face S03E12.png|Bleh! Shining Armor nauseated face S03E12.png|Y'all right there Shining? Magical Mystery Cure Twilight "everything's NOT going to be fine" S03E13.png|Rarity?..... Rainbow Dash dazed S3E13.png|My head.... Category:Character gallery pages